Curiosity
by BlueChouLyla
Summary: A series of one-shots concerning Sesshoumaru's curiosity over Kagome's weird habits and items.
1. Curiosity :: Cigarettes

**Curiosity**

Disclaimers:

First, I don't own Inuyasha. Just so you'll know.

Second, I do not approve or encourage smoking or drinking, especially underage. it's bad for you. don't do it.

Warning: in this fic, Kagome will be portrayed a little differently then the sweet goody-two-shoes she appears to be in the anime/manga. if you have a problem with that, you can stop reading right here. don't say you weren't warned!

And if you're still here - well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha took one sniff at her and growled. "What the hell is this smell?"

Now, normally she would have 'osuwari'ed him all the way to America for suggesting she smelled (like he could talk! He _never_ showered unless they made him!), but this time she knew exactly what he had meant.

Before she had fallen down the well at the age of fifteen, Kagome had a habit of hanging out with her friends, drinking and smoking. Sure, she was underage, but she had friends who weren't, and besides, there were always places that didn't bother asking for IDs.

Once she had gotten to the Feudal Era, these outings had stopped, for the simple reason that she had nearly no time at home, and when she did have time, she was too busy keeping up with her school work to go out with her friends in the middle of the night.

The past week, thought, she had spent at home for her birthday, and her friends had insisted that she go out with them, just like old times.

She soon found that during her time in the Feudal Era her ability to hold down liquor had shrunk to half of what it was, not that it was much to begin with, turning her into a laughingstock in front of her friends. She also found that she had rather missed the taste of cigarettes, and the high feeling they induced. It was that that had caused her to buy a pack as a small birthday present from herself.

In fact, she had smoked one just before coming to Sengoku Jidai, which was the cause of Inuyasha's rather rude remark.

It was later on that evening that she found herself in – more excused herself to go to, really – a small clearing not too far away from their camp, yet not too close so Inuyasha won't faint.

That had been after a rather nasty fight with one of Naraku's baboon-clad puppets, and she figured she earned that cigarette fair and square.

It was not two moments after she had lit her cig that she heard a voice calling to her.

"Miko, what is that offending smell?"

Now, that voice she could recognize anywhere. She was pretty surprised he had decided against punishing her – which is to say, killing her – for causing such a stench in his nearby vicinity. And he was more polite then Inuyasha about it, too.

And then she realized his voice was once again laced with curiosity, the only emotion she could ever identify in the normally stoic Taiyoukai.

For a while now, ever since he had learnt of her true origins, Sesshoumaru would come to her whenever she was alone to ask her all sorts of questions about the future.

His curiosity was perhaps the only thing stopping him form killing her on the spot, and she thanked the gods for that. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but it was the dog's curiosity that had allowed it to live in the first place.

"It's a cigarette," she explained. "True, the smell leaves much to be desired, but I find the taste and the effect cover for that."

"Effect?" he demanded, and she readily explained.

"Well, a cigarette is made out of tobacco and nicotine and… umm... who knows? Anyway, when you light it up and smoke it – that is, inhale it through the filter in the end straight to the lungs, the stuff inside goes to your head and causes an effect not much different than drinking a lot of sake, only much nice, if you ask me."

Soon he was standing in front of her, wrinkling his nose. "Show me," he commanded.

"Well, the part that is lit is where all the tobacco and stuff is, and the other end is called the filter. I just inhale it, like this," she demonstrated. "Then breathe it out, along with the smoke." Said smoke was coming out of her mouth as she talked, and she supposed it looked pretty weird for someone not used to the sight, but she rather liked it.

His head was cocked just a bit to the side, and his eyes were full of curiosity as he stared at the cig between her fingers.

"Do it again," he ordered, and she was only happy to comply. This time, she puckered her lips just a bit, as she exhaled choppy bits of air, along with the breaking of her jaw, causing the smoke to come out in small, gray rings.

"Hn," he responded.

She didn't know what imp had caused her to do what she did next.

"Wanna try?" she asked, not really expecting him to reply, and definitely not to agree. But to her surprise, he nodded, and she handed him her half finished cig.

He took a pull out of the cigarette, exhaling the smoke before nodding at her and turning to leave.

With her cigarette still in his hand.

"You should kill it before it reaches the silver line that marks the beginning of the filter!" she shouted after him, before bursting into silent laughter. Sesshoumaru smoking. Now that was something worth seeing, she thought to herself as she lit another cigarette, to replace the one that he had taken.

* * *

so, tell me what you thought!

Lyla


	2. Curiosity :: A Day at the Beach

I don't own inuyasha.

and, once again - smoking is bad. just don't.

ice cream is good though ^^

* * *

'_Finally!_' Kagome thought to herself. '_A little Rest and Relaxation in the feudal era.'_ Somehow – the gods alone knew how – she had managed to convince Inuyasha to take a day off, and spend some time at the beach. It was beautiful. The beach in her time was always crowded, cluttered and sometimes littered with garbage and forgotten objects. The beach here… it seemed untouched, as if no one ever came here. Which was probably true; going to the beach was a pastime not usually occurring in the feudal era, if only for the simple reason people here did not have time to pass.

Kagome sighed, opening her food hamper and pulling out some waffle cones. Before they had left Edo, Kagome went back to her time for an hour, coming back with her bag – and the food hamper – full of modern era toys and sweets, as well as some other beach related stuff. Two bathing suits of hers, for Sango and herself, as well as one that used to be Souta's when he was younger for Shippou, and two that used to be her father's, for Miroku and Inuyasha.

It was a good thing her mother could never throw away things.

Filling the cones with ice cream, the best thing to have at the beach, she served them first to Shippou, who was busing himself building the 'largest sandcastle there had ever been', just like she showed him, and then to Sango and Miroku, who were lying together on the big towel she had spread, the monk surprisingly not using the opportunity to act as the hentai he was.

Glancing at the last ice cream in her hand, she sighed again, looking at the thicket of trees not far from there. Inuyasha, clearly disapproving of their idleness, had taken off the moment they had gotten there, going back the way they came. He was probably with Kikyou by now, as much as it hurt her to admit it.

Settling herself on a nearby rock, Kagome looked at her friends. They looked so… modern in this setting. No one would've guessed that they were actually a monk, a youkai slayer, and a kitsune youkai, if shown this image.

A tap on her leg made her aware of her surroundings.

There was a young girl next to her, a small ponytail on one side of her head, and a huge grin.

Kagome looked around, and sure enough, there was Sesshoumaru, with his two-headed dragon and a surprisingly quiet Jaken.

"Hey, Rin-chan! How are you?"

"Rin is good, Kagome-nee-chan!" the girl had replied, looking at the ice cream in Kagome's hands with evident interest. Kagome could not have missed the hint even if she was blind.

"Want some ice cream, Rin-chan?"

The girl nodded happily. They have met before, and Rin had quickly learnt that Kagome always provided the best sweets.

And so Kagome set to make the little girl a cone of ice cream of her own, glad that she had thought to bring more that she knew they could eat.

"Kagome-nee-chan, it's cold!"

"Yes, Rin. This is ice cream, the best treat for a day at the beach. It's supposed to be eaten cold, so don't take too much time, or it will melt and spill, 'kay?"

"Okay, Kagome-nee-chan!" the little girl exclaimed, and off she went to join Shippou and help him with his castle, the latter receiving her with a joyful smile.

"Do you want some ice cream as well, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as soon as the two kids resumed their playing.

"Hn," was her reply. Taking that as a yes, Kagome fished another cone, filling it with all the ice cream flavors she brought, minus the chocolate, of course.

"What about the brown?" he had asked when she had given him the cone.

"Oh, that's chocolate. It's a favorite among humans, but dogs are allergic to it. I don't know how dog youkai would react to it, but I'd prefer to keep it safe."

Once again, "hn" was the only response she got. '_He is much less talkative today that he usually is,'_ she thought. '_Is it because we are not alone?'_

They sat there in companionable silence – though she could still not believe that 'Sesshoumaru' and 'companionable' could go together – sometimes exchanging a word or two, mostly about the kids, who had come back for seconds, or about Sango and Miroku, who had migrated into the ocean, and were now playing with the inflatable beach ball Kagome brought, a game that had turned into a water fight soon enough. It was fun, and peaceful, and Kagome found herself glad, for once, that Inuyasha was not there.

She was so shocked over this thought that she gave a start, causing Sesshoumaru to glance at her curiously, not that she noticed. She was too busy trying to figure where the hell that thought had come from. Why wouldn't she want Inuyasha around? She loved the hanyou, after all! She needed to do some heavy thinking, the kind of heavy thinking best done with a cigarette in her hand. Without much thought, she pulled out her package of cigarettes and her lighter from her bag. Only after taking one out, she realized Sesshoumaru was staring at her intently.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Does the smell bother you?" she asked, not really wanting to put it back, yet even more reluctant to offend the Taiyoukai. Said Taiyoukai, though, only continued looking at her cigarette, keeping silent. She decided to venture towards a different direction.

"Do you want one, too?" she asked, and he nodded. A tiny nod, but it was there nonetheless.

Lighting the cigarette, she gave it to him, before taking out another for herself. '_Who would have thought?' _she mused, all her earlier thoughts about Inuyasha already forgotten. '_I'm sitting here and smoking with Sesshoumaru!'_

He was smoking elegantly, as if he had been doing so for years. But then, he did everything elegantly.

Maybe she should get him a pack of his own, and a lighter, next time she was home.

* * *

another adventure for our favourite soon to be addicted Taiyoukai ;)

thank you everyone who had taken the time and reviewed the story! I'm soooo pleased at the responses! (to tell the truth, I thought people would be a little less openminded and say it's unbelievable and too OOC of Sesshoumaru to actually smoke the cigarettes... I'm so glad you guys found it funny :D)

hope you liked this one as well!

tell me what you thought...

Lyla


	3. Curiosity :: Movie Night

Hey everyone!

nope, not dead yet. sorry it took me so long to get this chapter on... I got held up in Real Life. sad but unfortunate. this chapter gave me some hard times, a lot of editing and tweaking, and it seems to me it's as good as it's gonna be.

I want to thank lolkaitlin for the inspiration for the chapter. I would never have thought of this idea without your review.

last thing: if, for some unknown reason you've never seen 101 Dalmatians and still want to... here there be spoilers. beware.

with that said, all I need to add is that I don't own Inuyasha or 101 Dalmatians.

hope you like!

* * *

Kagome smiled mischievously to herself as she climbed up the well, her bag more than a little heavier than she was used to. It didn't matter to her though, since she knew that the new things she had brought would only be fun for her and her friends. And she had a feeling she knew of two little ones who would especially enjoy _this_ treat.

She hummed to herself as she finally reached the top, taking the time to stretch her muscles after all the hard work she had put them through. The tune was a known one from one of her favourite movies as a child.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!" Shippou shouted as her ran over to her, hugging her so tightly that if she wasn't used to such treatment she'd have fallen over back inside the well.

"Shippou-chan! I've missed you! Did you behave nicely for Sango while I wasn't here?"

The kit nodded enthusiastically. "I did, just like I promised! Did you bring me candy?"

Kagome laughed. "I brought something even better."

"Really? What is it Kagome? Is it chocolate?"

"Now, Shippou-chan, you don't want to ruin the surprise, wouldn't you?"

Shippou never got the chance to respond, because there came the rest of them, and along with them—

"Keh, wench! What took you so long? We don't have all day to wait for you! it's bad enough you left for four days!"

Kagome sighed. Try as she might, Inuyasha never understood her need to study for school. Deciding to be a bigger person by not answering, she started walking towards the village.

"Hey, wench! Where are you going?"

* * *

A few days later, and Kagome had to deal with a nearly hysterical kitsune trying to find out what her big surprise was. She had not yet managed to find the time to show it to them all, but every time she thought of it she became giddy from the excitement. She just knew they would love it, but she had to wait for the perfect moment. She knew that otherwise, Inuyasha would never agree to it. It was a waste of time, after all.

And the perfect moment had presented itself that night, when they spotted some soul-stealers floating in the area. Kagome allowed herself a small, sad smile as she watched Inuyasha hurry off in their direction. It was interesting, but she was feeling less and less sad to see him go. She knew that those times were practically the only times the group could have a few moments to relax, without having the hanyou breathing over their necks in a hurry to move on, to find more shards, to find Naraku.

The minute Inuyasha was gone, she expanded her aura, looking for something specific. And sure enough, there he was. He was never too far from them. She always half wondered if it was because he knew that in the end, they would lead him to Naraku, or if it was because he was just too curious to see what she came up with next. She usually was not a girl to take all the credits to herself, but she had to wonder, considering his tendency to always be there whenever she did something that obviously did not originate in the Feudal Era.

Her expanded aura serving as all the invitation he needed, Sesshoumaru and his entourage had appeared in the clearing. Sango and Miroku, still not used to his curiosity-based-visits, had tensed up the moment they sensed him. But, seeing Kagome calm – and even smiling up at the demon lord – they had decided to once again trust in their friend and relax.

"I was wondering if you would like to join us," Kagome said to the demon lord. "I brought Shippou a surprise from my time, and I thought Rin might enjoy it as well."

The fact that he himself might find it curious and maybe interesting went unsaid, though not unnoticed by the normally emotionless Taiyoukai. He nodded ever so slightly before Shippo caught on.

"Ooh, you're going to show me that surprise now Kagome? Wait, is it candy? Cause if it is, I'm not sharing!"

Kagome picked the kit up and hugged him. "Shippou-chan, where are your manners? Besides, I already told you it's better than candy. And this kind of a surprise is best shared with as many friends as possible."

By this time, Rin was also excited, wondering what strange thing the miko would introduce her to now. "What is the surprise, Kagome-chan? Rin wants to see!"

"Well, kids, why don't you sit down and I'll show you," Kagome answered with a smile, as she bent down to take the surprise out of her bag. "This," she said, taking a thin black box that could never be mistaken as belonging to anything but the 21st century, "is a portable DVD player. Shippou-chan, do you remember when I read you some stories from a book?" the kit had nodded, while Rin looked curiously at the box in Kagome's hands, wondering what kind of magic it held.

"Well, this is so much better. It _shows_ you the story, as if you are seeing it happen in front of you!"

The kids' eyes had grown with awe, and even Miroku and Sango had trouble hiding their amazement at the supposed powers of the relatively small box. Only Sesshoumaru seemed unchanged, but Kagome could see his eyebrow twitching, a sure sign he did not believe her claims. Well, she'll show him.

"I also brought a movie – a story – for us to see, but before we do that, there are some preparations that need to be done. Don't worry," she added, seeing the impatience on her friends' faces. "It won't take long, especially with some help…"

That had got them working. Sango and Miroku were spreading out her sleeping bag so they could all sit as comfortably as possible on the forest floor, while Shippou and Rin stood by next to her as she took a strange bag and poured its contents into one of the many pots she carried around, along with a little butter and a pinch of salt she had brought just for that occasion. When the first 'pop' sounded from the direction of the fire, everyone looked at her in alarm, but she calmed them all, promising them it was supposed to happen.

Soon a very strong scent of butter and salt and another thing they could not name had spread around the camp, along with the occasional popping sound. A glance at her watch told Kagome that it should be ready by now, and she moved the contents of the pot to a different one, one that hasn't been sitting on the fire, and passed it around.

"This is popcorn," she explained. "It is the traditional food for movie nights, as we are doing right now. Careful, it tends to get stuck in your teeth. Now – let's start the movie!"

Kagome plopped the DVD into the slot, barely managing to hold her excitement. She just knew they'd love it! She decided to start with an animated movie, mostly because she thought her friends would need time to get used to _that_ idea before she'd introduce them to the idea of actors and the like. And if she'd have to pick one animated movie, it could only be '101 Dalmatians', her absolute favourite Disney movie from her childhood. Though, she had to wonder how Sesshoumaru would react to the idea of dogs on a leash.

* * *

Apparently, he did not take that idea too well. He had started growling not five minutes into the movie, and she noticed her friends sneaking glances at him, hoping he would not go all berserk on them and destroy the small box of magic. The story was really quite interesting.

The growls had become quite thunderous by the time it was clear just what Cruella wanted from the puppies. It was understandable that he was annoyed, Kagome knew, but he was ruining it for the rest!

"Sesshoumaru, this is a movie. It didn't really happen, you know. It's just a story." She explained, trying to calm the Taiyoukai.

"I do not appreciate the idea of killing dogs so that _humans_ would wear their furs as clothing. It is disgusting!"

"I know. There's a reason why Cruella is the bad guy in this movie. C'mon, Sesshoumaru. It's a kid's movie. The bad guy never wins!"

He 'hn'ed, and she knew there was some more convincing on her part before they could all watch the movie in peace.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Just watch the movie, and you can growl afterwards as much as you like. Just give it a chance, ok?"

He nodded slowly, and she sighed with relief. Deciding they both needed a treat for their efforts, she took out her rapidly dwindling pack of cigarettes, lit one, and wordlessly offered it to him. He accepted just as wordlessly, his eyes not moving from the small screen. Lighting another one for herself, she smiled. He was going to love it, she just knew it!

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Sesshoumaru was smirking triumphantly, if only slightly, and Kagome allowed herself a grin. The two kids – as well as Sango and Miroku – obviously enjoyed themselves as soon as the Taiyoukai relaxed. They all 'ooh'ed, and 'aah'ed, and laughed, and even cried out in warning at all the appropriate places. _'Movie night – success!'_ She thought to herself, her mind already working furiously on what else she could bring her friends from the past.

* * *

well then... what do you think?

I think that with the introduction of moving pictures to the cast, there are so many ideas I can play with.

and, if you're once again bummed or surprised by the appearance of the cigarettes... get used to it. it's what the story started from, and it's not leaving just yet.

tell me what you think!


	4. Curiosity :: Holiday Season!

Happy New Years everyone!

I figured I just couldn't ignore the holiday season, and so you get a new chapter of Curiosity as a present. (And besides, I'm long overdue.)

One thing I have to say before you begin reading – I don't celebrate Christmas, nor have I ever been in a place that celebrates it during the holiday… which made this chapter kind of hard to write, but very fun and interesting.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that if I've got anything wrong in this chapter, please excuse me. I would also appreciate if you told me where I was wrong, so I could rectify these mistakes.

I don't own Inuyasha. 

And now, on with the story! Hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome took a long pull of the cigarette in her hand, appreciating the view around her. It was winter, and snow was falling on the ground in beautiful, perfectly shaped balls of fluff. It reminded her of the boa Sesshoumaru always wore, and she smiled to herself. Christmas was in a few days, and while she had already bought gifts for her friends and family from her time, she had not forgotten her friends from the past. In fact, she had the perfect gifts in mind for them all, but she still had some preparations before she could gift them, which was the reason she brought her camera with her, despite the fact that it might get ruined here.

She had been taking pictures of her friends for the past week, and she was certain she had enough to fill a dozen different albums, but she still had more to take, and now was just the right time.

Inuyasha had left to see Kikyou – again – not so long ago, and she excused herself, going off for a smoke, afterwhich she planned on finding another person who'd somehow become close to her heart and thus deserving of a gift, and introducing him to her camera.

* * *

Finding Sesshoumaru and his group wasn't hard – the ability to feel his aura did come in handy, and once she got close enough she could hear Rin's delightful giggles, letting her know she was on the right track.

Rin's giggles were caused by the fact that she was currently occupied with throwing snowballs at Jaken, something the latter didn't take well, considering his grumbling. Sesshoumaru sat on the side, watching them 'play'.

Not wanting to miss such a precious moment, Kagome hastily took out her camera, taking pictures of the scene. Of course, the continuous 'click' of the camera did not go unheard by the stoic Taiyoukai, and soon he was towering over her, with his eyebrow raised, no doubt wondering what inane thing she was up to now. She took a close-up picture of him before putting the camera down and smiling at him.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru! I brought something from my time that I thought you might want to see." She explained, delighting in the look of curiosity that was obvious on his face. She just loved showing him the things from her time, probably because he was always interested.

Rin had noticed them just then, abandoning her current pursuit of Jaken in order to greet the Miko.

"Hey Kagome-nee-chan! What is this thing?"

Kagome smiled. "This," she answered, unconsciously stroking the lens of the camera, "is a Digital Camera. And not just a digital camera – it's a Nikon D70!" of course, that told them nothing.

"Which means it's a very good digital camera." She hurriedly explained.

"But what does it do, Kagome-nee-chan?"

"Well, it takes pictures of people and things. See?" she asked, showing them the pictures she had just taken.

"But… that's Rin and Jaken there!" the little girl exclaimed. "How can it be? Rin is standing right here!"

Kagome smiled. "That's the great thing about a camera, Rin-chan. It captures a moment in time, to keep forever. You can look at it in ten years, and the picture will still be the same."

"Wow… Kagome-nee-chan must be very powerful, to be able to do such strong magic!"

"Oh, it's no magic, Rin-chan! Even you can do it. You just have to press this little button, and the camera does it on its own."

Rin's face was full of excitement. "Can Rin try, Kagome-nee-chan?"

How could she say no to that face? "Of course, Rin chan! You just have to be very careful not to drop it. Now, you can look through the little window here, to see what you are going to shoot. And then just press the button, ok?"

Setting the camera on automate, she gave it to the girl, making sure to put the strap around Rin's neck, first.

"Rin wants to take a picture of Sesshoumaru sama and Kagome-nee-chan!"

Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm, Kagome stood a little closer to Sesshoumaru, who had still to utter another word. "Now, Sesshoumaru, say cheese!"

"Cheese?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding bewildered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, this is just a saying, meaning that you should smile."

"Why?"

"So that you would be smiling in the picture, to capture you happy."

"Hn. What is the point of smiling if you are not really happy?"

"Most people like to smile at pictures. Then you can look at them later and remember the happy times."

"Hn."

"Oh, just do it, for the picture. Please?"

He gave a small quirk of his lips, and Kagome figured it was about as far as she'll get. Looking back at Rin, she smiled widely.

"Did you get that, Rin chan?" She asked a minute later, and Rin nodded.

"How about you give me the camera back, and I'll take pictures of you and Sesshoumaru?"

"And after that, Sesshoumaru sama can take pictures of Kagome-nee-chan and Rin, too!"

"Sure! If he wants to, that is," Kagome responded, looking at Sesshoumaru in question. At his nod, Rin smiled brightly, and ran back to them, giving the camera to Kagome.

Looking at the pictures Rin had taken, Kagome saw that the girl had taken at least a dozen pictures while they were talking. '_well, the more the merrier,_' she thought to herself, before moving to shoot the promised pictures of the two.

A few pictures later, she handed the camera to Sesshoumaru, with the reminder to be careful with it. Hugging the girl, she told her to smile, and they both sent their biggest, brightest smiles at Sesshoumaru, who took a few pictures before giving her the camera back.

"Now, Rin chan, I have a very important question for you." Kagome had said once the photo-session was over. "Have you ever made snow angels?"

Rin shook her head. "What are snow angels, Kagome-nee-chan?"

"I'll show you."

Putting the camera down next to Sesshoumaru and asking him to watch over it, Kagome plopped to the snow-covered ground and started moving her arms and legs. Carefully getting up, she showed Rin the result.

"That is a snow angel, Rin chan. Want to make one?"

The girl nodded with excitement, and soon the two were lying on the ground, making angel after angel. When the ground was full of snow angels, most of them child-sized, Kagome called Rin with a new idea.

"How about we make a snowman now, Rin chan?"

"A snow man?" the girl had asked, and for the next hour or so they busied themselves with making the biggest snowman ever. At one point, Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru. He was holding her camera, taking pictures of them playing at the snow. Smiling softly to herself, she added the acorn Rin found as a nose, and stood back, appreciating their handiwork. It was then that she realized the light was dimmer.

"It's getting late." She told them, taking the camera from Sesshoumaru. "I should head back, before Inuyasha comes to yell at me for wasting time."

Sesshoumaru nodded, but Rin pouted. "Do you really have to go, Kagome-nee-chan?"

"Don't worry, Rin chan. I'll come back soon. After all, it's Christmas in a few days." Confused faces told her she needed to elaborate.

"Christmas is a holiday in my time, where people give gifts to their friends and family to show how much they care about them."

"That sounds like a fun holiday, Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Of course it is, Rin chan. And now I really need to go, but I will see you later, ok?"

* * *

A few days later, and finally at home, Kagome connected her camera to her computer, going over the pictures she had taken to decide which should go inside the albums she had planned on making. Picture after picture, she debated over every single one, taking only the best, knowing she didn't have enough room for them all. It was a long process, and by the time she had reached the pictures of Rin playing with Jaken she was tired, and considered putting it off for the day after.

She pressed 'next', though, and was rewarded with Sesshoumaru's face, up close and with a slight confusion showing on his face. Her breath hitched, and her stomach fluttered. It was a _really_ close picture of Sesshoumaru, and she could see the different shades of gold playing in his eyes.

The next picture was one that Rin had taken; she was sitting next to Sesshoumaru, looking at the camera, while Sesshoumaru was looking at her in a baffled expression. In the next, she was laughing, and while Sesshoumaru still looked bewildered, there was something in his eyes, something that made his face seem… _warmer_, and her stomach gave another flutter. Just to think, that she could cause such an expression…

Kagome blinked. Yup, she was definitely past her productive hours, if she was reading that much into one picture. It was probably the light, anyway, playing tricks on her. And besides, she loved _Inuyasha_. Closing her computer, she decided to continue tomorrow morning, before she had to take the pictures for development.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Kagome was back in the Feudal Era, her stomach still full from the huge Christmas dinner her mother made. Her gifts to her friends already given – and much appreciated – she still hadn't found the time to visit Sesshoumaru's group to give them their gifts. Inuyasha, angry that she had wasted time for such a useless thing as a holiday, had pushed them harder than usual. She knew that all that was needed was one soul catcher floating nearby, and they could rest a little.

It took four days before one appeared.

It was late – Kagome's watch said it was about ten – and she was tired, but she knew that if she went to sleep she might not get another opportunity soon enough. And besides, it would be rude to give Christmas presents in the next year, and that meant she had about two hours.

And so, taking the gifts and putting on the Christmas hat she had brought for this specific reason – a little holiday spirit never hurt anyone – she told her friends she would be back soon, and went off to search for a certain dog demon and his group.

She didn't have to go far. He was closer than usual, maybe because he knew she would be coming to look for them soon, and was trying to make it easy for her. She didn't wonder about it for long, knowing that her chances of ever getting an answer to that were slimmer than an anorexic model. She just hoped Rin would still be awake.

When she got to their camp, she saw that she was just in time – the little girl was preparing to go to sleep, but had awoken with a cry of "Kagome-nee-chan!" the moment she noticed her, running over and hugging her legs, nearly causing Kagome to fall, and she looked at Sesshoumaru, for help, but he seemed too busy trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey there Rin chan! How are you?"

"Rin missed you, Kagome-nee-chan!"

"I missed you too, Rin chan." Kagome replied with a smile. "Come, let's sit by the fire. It's cold!" They walked towards the fire, and Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, getting a nod in response.

As they sat down, Rin made an observation about an odd thing on her normally strange friend. "Kagome-nee-chan, you have bells in your funny hat!"

Kagome laughed. "Yup! It's a Christmas hat, and all the more fun when it has bells on it. Do you like it?" she asked, and Rin nodded.

"Then," she said, taking off the hat and putting it on the girl. "You can have it."

"Really, Kagome-nee-chan?"

Kagome nodded, and was rewarded with a huge smile, which caused her to send a smirk of her own at Sesshoumaru. "Consider it payback for the smirk," she told him, watching as Rin ran around and tried to find the move that would produce the most jingles out of the bells on her head.

"Now," she started, causing Rin to come back and sit next to her. "It's time for presents!"

Taking the first one out of her bag, she gave it to Rin, watching as the girl squealed in happiness as she opened the wrapping and found a fluffy plushie of a white dog. Next was Jaken, who looked at her in surprise when she gave him the present, obviously not expecting one. He got a child-sized scarf, mittens and knitted hat, as Kagome had noticed that while Rin was clothed for the snow, he was still wearing his rags and shivering.

"And last, but certainly not least," she said, giving a small package to Sesshoumaru. He looked at her curiously before opening it, finding a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter with his name engraved on it.

After showing him how to use the lighter, she said, "Now you won't have to wait till you see me to get some nicotine. When the cigarettes run out, tell me and I'll get you some more, if you want."

He nodded, and she smiled, taking the last thing out of her bag.

"Now, this is something for all of you." She gave the last gift to Sesshoumaru, who opened it, only to look at her in surprise when he saw the picture on the cover of the album. It was one that she had taken, of him and Rin, she hugging his leg while he was looking down at her softly. Above it was written 'Happy Times', which she found mighty corny, but reminded her of her conversation with Sesshoumaru, explaining the reason of smiling at pictures. Letting Rin sit next to Sesshoumaru so she could see as well, she told him to open it, and watched their faces as they looked at themselves in the pictures.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly when they reached the end of the album, and she realized she could not find words to respond. "I-it's nothing, really." She stammered.

"No, it's quite something." He corrected her with a quirk of his lips, before producing a small package. "We have something for you, as well."

Now it was her turn to look surprised. She didn't expect them to give anything back, just wanted to share the joy of Christmas with them. "You didn't have to—"

"But, Kagome-nee-chan, you said Christmas was for people to bring gifts for their friends!"

"Well, yeah…" Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru, once again at a loss of what to say. It was not a situation she was used to. "Thank you," she said eventually, smiling brilliantly.

"Open it, Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Alright, alright!" she laughed, taking the present from Sesshoumaru's hand and opening it, finding a beautiful silver-wrought necklace, with a tiger's eye medallion.

"Do you like it, Kagome-nee-chan?"

"It's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Rin picked it," Sesshoumaru explained, and Kagome smiled at the sleepy girl, before looking at the medallion again. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru's eyes up close, like in the picture she had taken.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Rin practically mumbled, obviously trying to fight fatigue. "What other holidays do you have in your time? Rin is curious."

"Well," Kagome responded. "The next big event after Christmas is New Years – it's when we celebrate the end of a year and the beginning of another. At midnight, the exact moment when the days change and the new year begins, people kiss – to start the new year with a kiss. It's really nice – there's this big countdown and everything, and in some places they have fireworks, lighting up the sky in celebration."

"It's sounds beautiful, Kagome-nee-chan."

"Yeah… I'm kinda sad that Inuyasha wouldn't let me stay to celebrate it."

"When is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, and Kagome looked at her watch.

"In ten minutes, actually. Wow, I didn't even realize how the time passed."

"Then why aren't you celebrating with your friends?"

"They're all asleep, and besides, you guys are also my friends."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, his face unreadable.

"Anyway," Kagome started, intending to continue the list of holidays, but noticing that Rin was already asleep, curled next to Ah-Un for warmth. So instead she said, "I should probably get going. It's getting late, and walking through that forest in the dark is not exactly safe."

"Tell me more about this holiday, this New Year." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll take you back to your friends afterwards." He added.

"Alright," she smiled. She didn't really want to leave. "But I warn you, there's not much to tell."

"What would you have done now if you were home?"

"I'd probably go out with my friends to a pub and get drunk, I guess."

"A pub?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. In my time we have places where you can sit and drink alcohol – like sake – and listen to music and talk to friends. A lot of people my age like to get drunk on New Years Eve. Though, I have to admit, a lot of people my age like to get drunk on any night. New Years is just another cause for celebration – meaning, a reason to drink."

"Hn. So what makes this night special?"

"Not a lot, really, but it feels special. I think it's because people are doing what they want their new year to start with – whether it's drink all you can or just be with the people you like. They say that the way you begin the year will mark the way it continues, and everyone wants to have a good year."

"I see," he said, and Kagome looked at her watch. _Two minutes._

"People also make lists called 'New Years Resolutions' – all the things they want to change for the coming year."

"Like what?"

"Oh, it could be anything; quit smoking, get a girlfriend, find a job, get better grades – anything they think would make their life better."

"What are your resolutions, then?"

Kagome looked at him. Since when did he develop an interest in her as a person? He was always curious about her, that she knew, but that was only because she knew things that he didn't, and he wanted to learn them. And while she had never failed to answer his questions, this was a _personal_ subject. Still, looking at him, she felt compelled to answer.

"To move on," she answered softly, thinking of Inuyasha and Kikyou and soul-stealers and waiting and waiting and – she did not want to think about it now, on New Years Eve. Looking for a change of topic, she looked at her watch again.

"Ten seconds!" she looked up at him and smiled. "We should count down with it! 5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year, Sesshoumaru!"

"Happy new year, Kagome." He answered with the small quirk of his lips she recognized as a Sesshoumaru-smile, and then he leaned closer, and before she had time to realize what was going on, his lips were on hers.

'_Now that's a great way to start the new year,'_ Kagome thought, before he had deepened the kiss and she couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Hmm… just want to add one more thing – I know I said that romance between them is gonna take a while, but the new years kiss was begging to be written… of course, that is not the end of it!

Tell me what you thought!

Lyla


	5. Curiosity :: Poems and Vodka

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of Curiosity for your pleasure and entertainment. I'm sorry for the long, long pause between chapters (it's been nearly a year!) but for my defense, I was working on Lost in His Memories, as well as another story that will come out once I finish with LiHM.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Curiosity, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimers:

I don't own Inuyasha.

I don't approve or encourage any sort of underage drinking or smoking. Don't do that. Seriously.

Also, I don't own Smirnoff, nor do I work for Diageo. This should not be seen as an advertisement for any sort of alcohol brand.

All in good fun, right?

* * *

Kagome sighed, not really looking at anything, unaware of the worried glances Sango and Miroku sent her. She had been sighing to herself all day, not that she noticed. She was way too busy with her own internal debate, and her thoughts were given only to the fact that Sesshoumaru had _kissed_ her.

Enter exclamation mark here.

She wondered if he did it only because she told him it was custom, or maybe it was because…

No, she told herself. There was no way Sesshoumaru would actually be interested in little ol' her _that_ way – she was just a curiosity, only there to supply him with information, teach him things he didn't know.

But then, why would he do that? After all, Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the type to do things merely because it was customary to do so. If anything, Sesshoumaru made his own customs.

A part of her hoped he'd make it a custom – kissing her, that is. The rest of her was pretty shocked with this new hope. After all, she thought she was in love with _Inuyasha_ until not long ago, even though she knew he didn't really think of her _that_ way. Sure, it hurt less and less seeing him run off to Kikyou, but was it really that simple?

Was she reading too much in this one kiss?

Kagome paused, just then realizing her friends had stopped for the night.

Yes, she was definitely reading too much in this one, innocent kiss if she managed to ignore everything around her like that. It was just a kiss to begin the New Year with something good. She smiled softly to herself. It was definitely a good start, no matter what would come out of it. Deciding to take it as just that, she walked over to help her friends make camp, already thinking about the next thing she would bring to the feudal era for the enjoyment of her friends.

* * *

It was less than a week before Inuyasha left them again to visit Kikyou. She had already made plans of the next thing she would bring, but she knew it was not something that would survive traveling in the Feudal Era. It was a delicate thing, so she needed them to be close to the well when she brought it, so she could go through the well, bring it, and then take it back once they were done with it. She knew that if she broke it, she would be devastated.

Unfortunately, Kikyou didn't seem like she had any inclination to help her reincarnation, so when the soul stealers arrived to call Inuyasha away from them, the group had been far enough away from the well that she would not be able to go home and bring it.

Still, it didn't mean she was going to waste that opportunity.

Her friends had been exhausted, planning to go to sleep straight after dinner. Kagome, however, had no such plans.

And so, grabbing her bag, bow and arrows, and promising the others she would not go far, Kagome walked around to find an empty clearing.

The snow had cleared during the day, but it was still cold, making Kagome grateful for her friend's Christmas present, the one that had been lying in her bag, just waiting for an opportunity to use it.

Finding a place to sit, she took out her swiftly dwindling pack of cigarettes, lighting one before taking out some other objects from her bag; her notebook was one, the one she always carried around in case she wanted to write something. A pen was another. Her present from her friends was the third. She could imagine the hardships they had gone to get it for her, and while it was supposed to be a joke – the note attached to it had said it all – right now, she felt grateful for their efforts. Taking a swig, she sighed happily at the warmth that had spread through her body, closing the bottle before opening her notebook. It has been a while since she had written anything inside, and she was glad at the opportunity to let out some emotions and thoughts, to write them down. Writing had always helped her make sense of the confusion in her life, and right now, she figured she had more than enough of it.

Especially considering the fact that Sesshoumaru had kissed her.

She sighed again, taking another swig from the bottle, before uncapping her pen and beginning to write.

_He came as a jolt of thunder__,_

_Sudden and unexpected__._

_And he tore my world asunder_

_With the way he so casually acted._

Kagome paused, looking at what she had written so far, taking a few pulls of her cigarette as she did so, before continuing. The poem had poured out of her, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

_He came in a deafening lightning__,_

_Unsettling my very being._

_But I could feel my smile brightening,_

_Because his was the image I wanted to be seeing._

Kagome blinked, suddenly surprised at the words she had just written. Sure, writing was her way to sort through her emotions, but that was not what she was expecting when she began writing.

She wanted to think about it for a while longer, but something else had caught her attention. Youki. And not just any youki – _his_ youki.

He was coming to her.

"Kagome," he said, not a minute later. "You should not be out here alone."

"I am not without protection, Sesshoumaru." She answered, gesturing towards her bow and arrows, which were lying conveniently within arms reach.

Sesshoumaru merely 'hn'ed at that. Figuring that was the most she would get, she shrugged. "Why don't you sit down?" she offered. "My neck will hurt if I have to keep looking up so we could talk."

He 'hn'ed again, but he did sit down in front of her.

"What are you doing here, alone?" he asked.

"Writing." She answered with a small smile. "Besides, I am not alone."

"What are you writing?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching. She had a feeling it was because he was surprised that she _could_ write.

"Poems, mostly."

"What kind of poetry?" he asked, sounding very interested. "Waka?"

"No, actually." She responded with a smile. She loved talking to him. His curiosity just made it all the more fun, and the fact that their topic was completely unrelated to what was going on with her life – Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama – was just the icing on the cake. "I'm writing in the western style."

"Western style?" he asked, this time both his eyebrows going up. _He is the lord of the Western Lands, _she thought to herself. _It's not surprising he would be surprised at hearing about something supposedly from his lands that he doesn't know about._

"It's a style that will not be introduced to Japan for a while." She explained. "It's heavily influenced by poets from Europe – far, far to the west from here."

He nodded, looking less confused.

"Will you show me?" It was half a question and half a statement, which didn't surprise her much. Sesshoumaru was not one to request things from people – he demanded.

"Erm, ok." She responded. It felt odd to show her works to someone else. She had never before considered letting other people read what she wrote. Most of it was personal, and besides, she never thought her poems were any good.

She flipped the pages of her notebook, trying to find one poem she didn't think sucked completely. She was definitely not going to show him the one she had just written. She was still pretty shocked at her own feelings towards him – she was _not_ ready for him to know them.

Soon enough, she found one that fit her requirements. It was one that she had written long ago, when she had first seen Inuyasha run off to Kikyou, who was only after his death.

She skimmed over it, to make sure it wasn't awful. She did not feel the same emotion anymore, at least not to the same person she wrote it for originally. Of course, Inuyasha had never heard it, had never even known about the poem's existence.

Holding her grimace at the thought, she read the poem to Sesshoumaru.

_Open your eyes_

_And you'll see that I'm forever_

_We'll be alone together_

_Until the last star dies_

_.  
_

_Open your eyes_

_And you'll see I'll always be here_

_Where you'll be, I'll be near_

_Until the ocean dries_

.

_Open your eyes_

_And you'll see all my love_

_Shining and rare like a white dove_

_Stronger than all the lies. _

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, wondering what his reaction will be.

"It rhymes," he informed her. She smiled, knowing that traditional Japanese poets were strictly against any sort of rhyme, even accidental.

"I know." She responded. "European poets have a love for rhyming. I find it more challenging, trying to express my emotions and still make the song rhyme, while keep everything from not making any sense at all."

He looked as if he was considering her words, and eventually he nodded. She lifted her hand, looking at it, slightly surprised that it was empty, before realizing her cigarette had finished long before, when Sesshoumaru had just gotten there.

She took out another from her pack, offering it to Sesshoumaru, who shook his head, taking out his own instead. She nearly forgot she had given him a pack of cigarettes for Christmas. Lighting her cigarette just as Sesshoumaru lit his own, she exhaled the smoke, watching the smoke from both of their cigarettes intermingle.

"Well," she said after a moment of silence. "What did you think about the poem, besides the fact that it rhymes?"

"It's… different."

"Different bad, or different good?"

"Not bad." He replied. "Simply different."

They sat in silence for a while longer, but this time, it was Sesshoumaru who broke it.

"What made you write it?"

"Inuyasha. The first time he went to Kikyou." She explained, and was confused to hear his response. He growled. Why would he growl? Kagome wondered at that, absently taking another swig from the bottle her friends had given her.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome blinked. It took her a while to realize he was asking about the bottle.

"This is Vodka." She replied, before continuing at the questioning look he was sending towards her.

"It's alcohol. Like Sake, only stronger. Much stronger. And it doesn't really have a taste. Or colour. So really, the only way in which it is like sake is the fact that both are alcoholic beverages."

"Hn," was his reply, and she took it as a sign to keep on rambling. "This is actually a bottle of Smirnoff, a brand of vodka that comes from Russia, which is far north. The Russians drink vodka constantly, and they say it helps keep the cold at bay." She concluded, taking another swig.

"Wanna try?" she offered once she swallowed, handing the bottle to him at his nod.

He took the bottle, taking a small sip.

"It tastes strange." He informed her, and she nodded with a smile.

"It tastes like alcohol."

"Hn."

He took another sip – a bigger one this time – before returning the bottle to her. She allowed herself another swig, placing the bottle between them when she was done, silently telling him he could drink to his heart's delight.

"Read me another poem," he requested, and she found she couldn't refuse. She leafed through her notebook, before settling on another poem.

"This is one I've written after I realized Kikyou will always come first in Inuyasha's eyes." She explained. "I was pretty depressed then, and this is what came out."

_The rain is strong, _

_But it can't own_

_Up to the strength of loneliness._

_.  
_

_The sea is wide,_

_But it can't ride_

_To the end of loneliness_.

.

_The gods are wise_

_But even they can't rise_

_To the fight with loneliness_.

.

_But they don't have to face it, _

_All of that is left for me_

_And even though I try to fake it_

_Lonely it all I'm allowed to be._

Once again, she looked at Sesshoumaru as soon as she finished reading, trying to gouge his reaction. This time, it took him a while to respond.

"I like it better than the one before." He concluded. "Though it is not something I expected you to write."

She nodded, wondering if the normally cold and aloof Taiyoukai was ever bothered by loneliness.

"I know it doesn't seem like me, but think about it; at that point in time, the one I thought I loved turned out to love someone else. And, if I'm completely honest, time-travelling and shard hunting doesn't leave me much time for a love-life. Inuyasha scares away everyone who comes near me when I'm here, and I don't spend enough time in the future to meet anyone there." She sighed wistfully, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Sometimes, I wish I was a normal girl, just like any other girl in highschool my age. A girl who's only problems are how high her grades are, and whether the boy she fancies likes her back."

She wondered why she was telling him all of that. It was all very personal, and she never liked talking about her personal issues so much. Maybe it was the vodka.

"Why would you wish to be less than you are?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprising her. "You are a powerful miko, who has most likely done more good to the world than any other girl your age – no matter whether in this era or in yours. Would you have all that power go to waste?"

Kagome blinked. It was definitely not what she expected him to say. From his words, it seemed almost as if he respected her, in some way.

"Sometimes, the burden I have to bear is very, very heavy." She replied quietly. "Sometimes, it is all I can do to wish that I didn't _have_ to bear it. Don't tell me you've never felt this way before, that if your duty to the world – as ruler of your lands – would be gone, you would be… happier."

Sesshoumaru blinked, and she could see he was considering her words.

"You make a point," he said eventually. "However, wishing for something has never done any good. I prefer dealing with what I _can_ change, instead of what I cannot."

Kagome nodded at that. "I agree. But sometimes, even if I know I cannot change them, I wish for things to be just a bit different. I can't help it." She pulled the last drag off her cigarette before killing it. "I think that sometimes, wishing for things help you make your goals in life clearer. For example, I wish Naraku would just die already, so I will do anything in my power to make it happen."

"But that is not something you cannot change." He replied. "Killing Naraku, unlike changing the past, is achievable. Wishing you were someone different than you are, however, is something else entirely."

"I guess it is my way of coping with this strange situation I'm in."

"Hn."

They sat in silence for a while, and Kagome took another sip of vodka before lighting another cigarette. She usually smoked only one cigarette a day – if that – but tonight, she felt as if she needed more. She could already feel the vodka's effects on her body, but it didn't bother her – she enjoyed it, missing the effects of alcohol on her body.

Sesshoumaru also took a swig from the vodka, and Kagome felt slightly surprised to see that the bottle was almost half empty.

"Will you read to me another of your poems?" he asked her again, and she wondered why he seemed so fascinated with her writing.

"Ok, I guess." She replied, once again searching in her notebook for something to show him. She paused, staring at one of the songs.

"Hm… this one I wrote not too long ago, after a conversation with my friends in the future." She still remembered that conversation. She had told the three that she had given up, that she wasn't going to chase after Inuyasha anymore, not when it was so apparent that he had made his choice. They had immediately tried to set her up with Hojou, and wouldn't understand why she refused. She didn't know how to explain it to them, but later that day, when she got home, she pulled out her notebook and wrote this poem.

_Me, I'm no romantic_

_I don't believe in all that crap_

_I have learnt long before_

_Not to fall in love's trap_

_.  
_

_Me, I'm no romantic_

_I have known this for a while_

_It is my way of protection_

_For my heart cannot survive another denial._

.

_Me, I'm no romantic_

_I say with all the strength I can muster_

_But still, I keep on waiting_

_For my happily ever after._

"You contradict yourself." Sesshoumaru said when she was done.

"I know," she said, taking another swig from the bottle. "That is the point."

"Hn." Was his reply, and for a minute, she thought that that would be all the feedback she would get from him.

"Is this what you have been writing when I joined you?" he asked.

"No, I was writing something else." She replied, suddenly apprehensive of the possible outcome of this conversation.

"Will you read it to me?" she just knew he would ask.

"It is unfinished." She told him, hoping he'll think that her reluctance to read that particular poem was only because of that.

He didn't reply, not even with his trademark 'hn'. She hoped that would be the end of it. They sat in silence for a while, both of them lighting another cigarette, exhaling smoke in silence.

"Can I write something in your notebook?" he asked after a while, and Kagome blinked.

"Um, sure." She replied, opening it on a blank page, handing both the notebook and the pen to him. He scribbled something, every once in a while pausing to take another drag from his cigarette, looking as if he was deep in concentration. She wondered what he was writing, but she couldn't see it from her place in front of him. A part of her wanted to go and sit next to him, but she knew it would be impolite in the very least, to look over his shoulder while he was writing.

She waited, curious to see what he would write, if he would read it to her, but he merely closed the notebook when he was done, looking at her, his expression revealing nothing.

Kagome leaned back on the tree that was behind her. It was getting late, and the alcohol was doing its job – she was getting sleepy.

"You are tired." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kagome opened her mouth, ready to protest, but he didn't give her the chance. "Come. I will walk you to your camp." He stood up, offering his hand to help her do the same. She took it, marvelling at his touch. Despite the fact that he had kissed her, physical contact was not something that seemed to be natural to Sesshoumaru – in fact, she had a feeling anyone who had tried this before had med a gruesome, untimely death.

Standing up, she packed her things into her bag, grabbing her bow and quiver and hanging them on her shoulder.

The walk back to her camp was silent, but it was a companionable silence, and Kagome wondered at the fact that it felt so nice, simply walking around with Sesshoumaru, even without talking.

The silence was only broken when they reached the camp, where her friends were sleeping soundly. Inuyasha had yet to return.

"Good night, Kagome." Sesshoumaru bid her in a quiet voice.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru." She replied in the same hushed tone, smiling. "Sweet dreams." He smiled back, that tiny smile that would not be noticeable unless one was looking for it, before nodding his head to her and turning to leave. Kagome looked at his retreating form, shining white in the darkness, until the forest had engulfed him completely.

With that, she sat down, preparing to go to sleep for the night, when suddenly she remembered something important; Sesshoumaru didn't take the page on which he had written from her notebook. Her eyes widened, and she sat down on her already spread sleeping bag, looking through her bag for her notebook. She wondered if she should read it, or perhaps allow him the privacy of leaving it alone.

But then, he had written it in _her_ notebook, she reasoned. He _could _have taken the page, but he left it there. Maybe he wanted her to read it?

That was all the justification she needed. Opening her notebook, she searched for the page that would be written in a different hand than her own. She found it soon enough. His handwriting was precise, almost perfect, each line exactly where it should be, not even one bit out of its supposed place. It was just like him, to be so accurate, it almost looked as if he had typed the thing on a computer, but his characters had too much… character, something no machine could ever accomplish.

She took her time admiring his writing before actually reading what he has written. And then she blinked, and read it again. And again. It was a poem, also in the western style – even going so far as to rhyme – but that was not what caused her repeated blinks. It was the _words_ he had written, the _meaning_ beyond the lines that made her do so. And that feeling, that feeling she couldn't ignore, that it was _about her_.

_At first she was the rain,_

_Annoying with her every action._

_And while I tried different venues,_

_Ignoring her seemed the only option._

.

_Then she became fire,_

_Enchanting my curiosity._

_And the more I gleaned her for knowledge,_

_The more I found myself thirsty._

.

_Now, she is the air,_

_Her smile sustaining my existence_

_And I want her to stay with me,_

_So I could live forever in its brilliance._

* * *

All of the poems were written by me, most of them merely for the sake of the story. If you're wondering, than yes, that would explain why they're so bad.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

~Lyla


End file.
